bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Bioshock123/Archive 1
Welcome Hi, welcome to BioShock Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:200px-Prime Health Unit-1-.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- BlueIsSupreme (Talk) 02:13, February 9, 2010 Using Images I can see that you have been confused about how to use images on wikis. For instance, on the Vending Machines page it is not necessary to make a large composite image out of smaller images that have already been uploaded. If you want to use more than one image together you can make an image gallery. Also, you need to be careful with exactly where you put an image in a page. *Be careful not to put it in a subject heading (Like you did in the Businesses page) *Never put an image at the very top of an article before any templates (like you did on the Mark Meltzer Writings pages.) *Do not place images inside of paragraphs; it is better to put them immediately below a section heading. On the businesses page when you reverted my edit you said "On the project page, it asked for pictures on this page." The project page for business articles is here: BioShock Wiki:Businesses Project, and it did not ask for images on that page. I think you are referring to the wikisticky notes on the page. The notes on those stickies are randomly generated and the advice they give is actually not very good. I suggest not paying any attention to them. ~'Gardimuer ' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 05:15, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry, I guess I was not clear enough. Some pages do not need images. The wikistickies that say they need image are just a randomly generated message that does not give good advice. Also, as I said above, we don't need images that just combine the icons we already have on the wiki (such as all of the ammunition images that you keep uploading and I keep deleting.) If you want to add lots of ammunition icons to a page you can use an image gallery. :For example, here is a gallery of the pistol rounds: Image:78.png Image:81.png Image:79.png :Please do not upload those ammunition images again. ~'Gardimuer ' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 22:55, March 2, 2010 (UTC) ::I don't know what else I can say to get you to understand. This is the fourth time you have uploaded those redundant images and it will be the fourth time I have to delete them. Uploading duplicate images is discouraged, and doing it repetitively is actually a bannable offense. Please, if you disagree with what I have told you, tell me why on my talk page. It is hard for me to understand why you keep repeating the same mistake if you don't talk to me about it. I will wait two days for your reply, and if I don't hear back from you I will delete the images again for the final time. If you upload them again after that point I will block you from editing for a short period of time so you can read what I have written here and respond. ~'Gardimuer ' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 00:21, March 3, 2010 (UTC) WikiStickies The WikiStickies are a program created by Wikia (The company that hosts the BioShock Wiki and others,) and administrators of each site have very little control over them. The messages on the stickies often contradict the policies on individual wikis because they are randomly generated without any regard for what actually is needed. Many administrators have complained about this. (You can see many of their complaints in the comments of this blog: User blog:Toughpigs/WikiStickies - new feature launching on My Home) As an administrator of this Wiki, I am more informed about how the site should look than the flawed algorithm in the WikiStickies. Please trust me when I say you should ignore the notes about adding images. If you would like to help out around the wiki, try looking at the list of things to do on the Community Portal. Since you like to add images, it would be good for you to learn how images are displayed, included galleries. This is probably the best tutorial you can find: MediaWiki:Help:Images ~'Gardimuer ' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 03:04, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Speculation "If u were to go and take off all the contriversal info on this wiki, you would remove about half of the entire website!!!" Not really. The majority of information in the articles of this wiki are facts shown or stated in the game. If you see anything in an article that you think is just speculation you can go ahead and move it to the talk page of that article. As I just told Danthemanglitcher, on this wiki we try to follow the Wikipedia policy of "No original research" which says "Wikipedia is not the place to publish your own opinions, experiences, arguments, or conclusions." ~'Gardimuer ' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 02:27, March 4, 2010 (UTC) :The information is interesting, but the trivia section isn't the place for it. Really, placing it on a talk page is best because then other editors can discuss it and come up with more neat ideas. Check out the BioShock Wiki:Trivia Policy for more information about what goes in trivia sections. ~'Gardimuer ' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 02:37, March 4, 2010 (UTC) ::If you see something that you think is speculation and it doesn't have any source information, please move it to the talk page. You will be helping the wiki if you do. The tabs for viewing the talk page are prominent at the top of each article, so I have good faith that anyone who is interested will be able to find that information. ::I apologize about the previous link; here is the correct one: No original research~'Gardimuer ' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 02:59, March 4, 2010 (UTC) :::Sometimes it takes a little time and experience for a newcomer to notice what goes on at a wiki. I don't know about your friend, but since you have only been an editor here for less than a month it is understandable that you might not notice such common things as talk pages. ~'Gardimuer ' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 03:15, March 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::Interesting; so, why did you wait till now to sign up? Did you never get tired of the page ads in all the articles? ~'Gardimuer ' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 03:35, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Credits No, I would not include the concept art on the credits page. I believe that the concept art should go on the related article. For example, the Big Sister art on the Big Sister page. EDlTʘR •taIk• 02:11, March 6, 2010 (UTC) About Wanted Listings All Wanted pages, including that Wanted Templates page, are generated from broken links to the type of thing listed. If someone were to put " ", then it would be added to the wanted listing since it doesn't exist, but is being called for. ~''Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę [[User talk:MegaScience|{ talk }]]'' 03:40, March 6, 2010 (UTC) :As MegeScience said, the "Wanted" templates aren't really wanted. It is just an error report. Usually if something shows up in those lists it means an editor misspelled a template or article name when linking to it or an admin deleted a page without removing any links to it from other pages. So the things in those lists are not wanted. Also, thank you for informing me of the vandalism. The person has been banned. ~'Gardimuer ' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 05:34, March 6, 2010 (UTC) ::If you would like to request a template, you can tell me what you want it to look like and I will work on it. ~'Gardimuer ' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 14:45, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :::For the previous "Weapon of Choice" templates I used the icons of the weapons in game. At the moment we don't have any icons for the BioShock 2 Weapons. What image would you want to show in the template? ~'Gardimuer ' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 17:25, March 7, 2010 (UTC) About the picture: As a gamer, my favorite weapon in BioShock is the wrench because it can be tied in with tonics. For the picture, I'm looking for a Breadwinner splicer picture for my fake Austin Moore character. About the Shutterbug Template That template basically means the user goes ingame a lot to get screenshots that aid the wiki, such as very good pictures of specific advertisements and such. ~''Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę [[User talk:MegaScience|{ talk }]]'' 00:38, March 8, 2010 (UTC) That's great, but That would be the biographical picture for my gamer; I would need one for my fictional Austin Moore. Did you read my story? You liked? I liked yours, a bit of sad humor is nice in BioShock. Some minor editor that doesn;t even have BiShock 2 yet, still! 00:40, March 8, 2010 (UTC)